pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ibreaktoilets/Ups IWAY
ups great synergy. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:12{GMT}30-05-MMVIII :Ups iway is hawt in gvg -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:14, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, you used iway for the gvg yesterday? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:14{GMT}30-05-MMVIII :::Damn right we did. You should obs it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:16, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::NR+D/N orders ftw... 4 second cast on OoP. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:18{GMT}30-05-MMVIII :::::Stay out of range tbh. It's generally not a good idea to have your orders bitch at the stand. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:19, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Picnic goes IWAY. Rank goes up. Meta goes WTF? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:23, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Apparantly builds that got nerfed like 2 years ago are lame :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:25, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Any build that people get beaten by is lame... apparently. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:27{GMT}30-05-MMVIII ::::::::(EC) Meh. We're like rank 2k anyway. Noone < r1k will know how to play against IWAY and it's actually mildly fun to play. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:30, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::R1k is terrible tbh. Nobody outside the top 150ish knows how to play vs anything anymore. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:33, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::True and lolIWAY.srsly IWAY is immortal :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 05:40, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh man is this epic. We gonna play this tonight? I won't be on this afternoon, got shit to do. ~~ 06:24, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Depends. The guild will, all us euro scrubs might have to sleep before tonight your time though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:26, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Should we keep a list of shame detailing every guild we beat with this? Just for the record y'know... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:30, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes. Yes we should. Also a list of anyone that we find particularly annoying from them. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:31, 30 May 2008 (EDT) I propose this format, with scrubs in pink and mebbe bold: # Guild 1 ##Member 1 ##Member 2 ##Member 3 # Guild 2 ##Member 1 ##Member 2 ##Member 3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:33, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Can we at least make this a bit better - eg. lose tiger's fury for frenzy, use Rush instead of Sprint and maybe take some hammers for extra KD and damage...? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:59{GMT}30-05-MMVIII :You fail at IWAY tbh. - 07:02, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Wow stop being bad. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:10, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Moar Vengeance then? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:10{GMT}30-05-MMVIII Looks pretty amazing tbh. --71.229.204.25 07:11, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Will this win @ HA? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:15, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Two years ago, yes. - 07:16, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Now no? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:17, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Probably. HAers are bad. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:20, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::If your question is "Will it farm the Underworld?" the answer is probably yes, but I would be hesitant to take the orders in HA. Can't hide in base quite the same. - 08:34, 30 May 2008 (EDT)